User talk:Kiba91
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Mr. 4 page. Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, but you are not allowed to upload: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images with no categories or images without proper categories. *Images with poor file names that do not reflect the content of the picture. Random numbers and letters should not be added to file names. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki. (User pages do not count as articles) For tips on how to upload a picture for the wiki correctly, check out this step-by-step instruction. If you want to use pictures in your profile/blog please use those already on the wiki or upload your images on another site (like photobucket, imageshack, etc. Check out this blog for more information). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. 18:20, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :yes sorry! i think i fixed it and put what the image needs! i'm trying to find out how to put the categories! jeje sorry again Image guidelines Hi there! Please check the image guidelines before uploading a picture. There you will find this "No images with watermarks, scanlation texts and/or fan-subtitles. Scanlation/subtitled images are allowed '''only' when necessary in describing diagrams/charts''." Cheerz! images If you want to upload images, please upload them as .png files and not jpgs. Pngs are always higher quality on wikia servers. 06:19, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :image guidelines says it can be .jpg too. so...?--Kiba91 (talk) 06:27, April 10, 2014 (UTC) ::We've decided in the past to use png over jpg. 06:48, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :::didn't know that. So my last image, is it ok? Everything's in order so i can upload the next batch without them being deleted? --Kiba91 (talk) 06:50, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Don't put the chapter # in the title, put it under the source headline. You also need to categorize your images. :海賊☠姫 (talk) 06:55, April 10, 2014 (UTC) ::oh sorry, but how do i do that? --Kiba91 (talk) 06:56, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Didn't I just say not to put the chapter # in the title? :海賊☠姫 (talk) 07:20, April 10, 2014 (UTC) oh yeah, i'm sorry! really sorry! i forgot about it. I was following the format of another image that was uploaded earlier today by another user. --Kiba91 (talk) 07:22, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Don't put too many images in a small amount of space (like Diamante fighting Sabo in 1 paragraph & Rebecca in the next), it looks cramp. :海賊☠姫 (talk) 08:00, April 10, 2014 (UTC) I wasn't the one who deleted your images. All I did was mark them so an admin could decide whether or not to delete them. 16:33, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :@Kaizoku-Hime oh ok sorry. But i thought those were two important events in Diamante's story since he didn't have any image. @Videogamep Oh sorry then --Kiba91 (talk) 16:35, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Art Can you get a full shot of Sunny transformed without the Straw Hats in the way? Cos we've got them transformed in another picture, so we really don't need them in a second one that's trying to show Sunny. 16:34, May 11, 2014 (UTC) :mmmm i'll try it for sure. Let me go see a video and be right back --Kiba91 (talk) 16:37, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey-o, use the manga image for Straw Hats being transformed in toys, since it's being used on other pages, with the caption, "Nami, Brook, Chopper, Momonosuke, and Thousand Sunny transformed into arts." The manga image shows all of them clearly, while the anime only shows the back of the characters. Thanks. Also, we don't really need a picture of the ship being turned in a toy itself. 16:39, May 11, 2014 (UTC) :i thought 2 versions of the anime was better cuz the one from the manga only shows their faces. But if everyone agrees that it is better to just see partial parts of them than having two different anime images, well... i'll have to agree with everyone. --Kiba91 (talk) 16:43, May 11, 2014 (UTC) :You got a clear shot of the 4 as art, which is good and useful, and a shot of Sunny as art would be good for her page, but having that manga page with all four and Sunny transformed is much better than the anime equivalent, where we can't see any detail on anything. : 16:49, May 11, 2014 (UTC) :so what do we do? i already take the shot for the full view of the Thousand Sunny. Personally, i think what you said (the same thing i was trying to do) it's a good idea. Having the shot of the 4 of them as art on each of their respective pages and the Sunny as art on hers. But then again, if you think is better the manga (altought i don't like complete spreads and it's partial views of them instead of complete bodies) then i won't complain about it. I'm gonna upload the pic if you want to use it or if people want to vote on what to do k? Thanx supernova. --Kiba91 (talk) 16:53, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Specifically categorization and licensing. Mr. Whatever (talk) 07:19, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :sorry, i didn't put any category to the gif as i don't know what to put it if i upload to use it as an exemple to see if people would like something like that. --Kiba91 (talk) 07:31, July 14, 2014 (UTC) You also didn't change the licensing or the categories on the manga to anime images you uploaded. and Category:Episode Images are essential to anime images. Mr. Whatever (talk) 07:33, July 14, 2014 (UTC) :oh sorry! i really forgot about that! i'll do it right away! Thanx --Kiba91 (talk) 07:37, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Meh, just realized I don't give a crap about http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ekakiuta_Hitoyogiri.png. Reupload as a separate image though, since the manga image needs to be used on the chapter page (and to preserve file history, the original manga image should be the one to use that namespace. Mr. Whatever (talk) 07:44, July 14, 2014 (UTC) D: well... ok then. I'll do that. Thanks --Kiba91 (talk) 07:46, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Final Image guidelines warning Hi there, when you update an image with a different version you also need to update the image's page to change categories, add the new source for it to be in line with the Image Guidelines. Many of the images you uploaded today do not have the proper information. An example of what you need to do the images is here. All images from chapters need to have Category:Chapter Images on them, as well as the template, while Anime images need Category:Episode Images and . If you don't update the pages, the images will be reverted or deleted. You've been warned multiple times, and I recognize that you're trying to help, but be more careful in the future since you could be banned for repeated violation of the guidelines. If you have any questions, feel free to check out the Images section of the FAQ or ask me. Thanks. 05:39, November 24, 2014 (UTC)